


Paintia and the Seven Heroes

by cpangel



Category: paintia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpangel/pseuds/cpangel
Summary: Melanie lived a normal life on planet Deatix with little to no belief in the empire on Paintia as a matter of fact no one in her world seemed to know. Of course besides her mom. So how is it that she somehow found her way to a completely new planet? Now it’s her job to get the seven heroes of Paintia back together, find a way to stop Queen Melmid from destroying the Galaxy, and find her way home. That’s too much for one 14-year-old girl but maybe not for seven.





	1. prologue

“The great empire of Paintia!” she told me. “7 beautiful planets all with unique languages and cultures, working together to create an empire! The queens and kings of these planets worked for years, creating 7 heroes to protect the universe. The hero of technology, love, death, nature, animals, stars, and life. The rulers agreed to give one of these powers to someone on their planet. The planets Tanzania and Deatix two of the most important planets in the galaxy, these two planets hold the barrier to the star that holds all the galaxy's magic. The planet obionbion held the least amount of magic, cause of this Queen Melimid wanted more magic for her people. She went to Queen Amalhea to ask for help but Amalhea told her that ‘there’s nothing I can do to change that. It’s the way the galaxy was arranged millions of years ago.’ this enraged Queen Melimid and her people. Queen Amalhea feared for the galaxies safety so despite her and Melimid’s friendship she cut Obionbion from the galactic magic and that’s why Obionbion is no longer a planet.” My mom told Jack and I before we went to bed. Jack always asked for the same story.  
“I can’t believe you still believe in those fairy tales,” I said rolling my eyes. “You know it’s not real.”  
“You don’t know that.” Jack snapped back towards me. “Anything can be real if you want it too,” he continued. I looked at my mom who was nodding her head to Jack's statement.  
“Okay, now let’s get you to bed Jack.” my mom chuckled. “And Melanie, don’t crush your brother’s imagination, ok?”  
“Ya, ya I won’t,” I whispered. At the time I thought it was just a stupid fairy tale never in a million years did I think it was a warning.


	2. chapter 1

“Come on Melanie we have to start training!” a girl with blue bunny headphones and lavender purple eyes about my age yelled toward me. “ If we want to make it to the battlefield, we can't be late for training.   
Huh, training, battle, where am I? The mystery girl grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a room. A room I have never been in before.   
“Hey girls! are you almost ready?” another girl with a small pair of white and grey wings and a bow in one hand chirped when we got to the training room. The room was strange, not anything I've seen before. There were four girls all standing in teal glowing circles on the floor. The two girls that were standing next to me were now on the other circles. Still really confused I went to the last circle and waited. Out of nowhere, the circle’s beam lit, causing me to fall back.  
“Melanie! Are you ok?” I heard the mystery girl say again. “Melanie!”   
The last thing I saw was the mystery girl with bunny ear headphones standing above me with a concerned look.   
“Melanie! Melanie!” Huh? Oh, it was only a dream. Oh no! I forgot I started a new school today. “Melanie!” my mom kept calling to me from downstairs. “You don't want to be late on the first day. Do you?” That sounds a lot better than being on time. I really don’t have much hope for this new school. It's going to be the same as every other school. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself, not until I know the type of people that are at this school. I'll just wear something simple. 

\---------------------------------------------❤---------------------------------------------

“Ok class, today we have a new student.” the teacher announced to the class. The classroom was grey and dull. Nothing like the dimly lit teal, purple, and pink room in my dream.   
Just like every school, this one is going to be no different. I’m going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone and I’m going to be lonely once again. I stood up quietly in front of everyone. “Everyone, this Melanie I want you to welcome her with open arms.” The class did everything but that, they just stared at me and some even whispered. I looked to the teacher in hopes maybe she could do something, she motioned for me to talk. There’s really not much to say but he goes nothing.  
“Hi. My name is Melanie and I like.. it.” I stopped talking. What do I even want to tell these people? “...I like to run and I game a lot.” Just as I expected, the preppy girls in the back started to snicker. The rest of the day went as expected at least till lunch.   
“I don’t really have anywhere to sit,” I mumbled to myself as I walked to the cafeteria.   
Once I reached the cafeteria, I could tell that staying hidden was not going to be as easy as I thought. The two girls from my class along with three others already tracked me down.   
“Oh look the new girl!” A black-haired girl called out to me from across the cafeteria I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn’t mean that in a nice way. “Hey gamer girl what do you play?” she continued mocking me. I walked quicker in hopes I would get lost in the crowd.   
“Oo, maybe she has a Minecraft boyfriend! Heaven knows she doesn’t have one in reality!” another girl remarked. At this point, the whole cafeteria was snickering and pointing towards me.   
I could feel my face burn up in embarrassment. Holding back tears I threw my food away and ran out of the cafeteria. I could hear the children behind me laughing hysterically. I knew I wouldn’t make any friends here. Why doesn’t my mom ever listen?  
I kept running past all the classrooms, ignoring the teachers asking me if everything’s ok and the hall monitors telling me to slow down. I kept running ‘till I reached the bathroom and locked myself into a stall.   
“Why? What did I do? Why can’t I ever make any friends?” At this point, I knew anyone who walked into the bathrooms could hear me crying, but I didn’t really care. I knew they wouldn’t. As I was breaking down into a mess, I noticed a small object shining on the floor. Well I know that’s not part of the floor, they don’t clean them that well. I wiped away my tears to get a better look at the object. It looked like a hairpin in the shape of an angel wing almost completely made of gold. I rubbed my finger across the ridges to make sure it was real gold. It was.   
Whoever lost it must be having a panic attack right now. This has to be expensive. Maybe I should give it to the secretary so she can find whoever it belongs to. Wait, I hate everyone at this school. Why would I help them? You know what, I’m keeping it. Everyone in this school is a preppy rich kid anyway. They can just get a new one, there’s nothing special about it. I clipped the gold wing into my hair and walked to one of the sinks in the bathroom. I have been in here for a while now. Might as well make it look like I was doing something productive. I looked into the mirror right above the sink and noticed my eyes were a burning red. There’s no way I could fake a smile now. Oh, how I wish I could just disappear into a different world and never have to see this place ever again. Just as I thought that the mirror lit up in a bright flash of light.   
“Oh jeez. What the heck!” 

\--------------------------------------------❤----------------------------------------------  
I woke up from what felt like forever. Where am I? What happened? Oh, right I was in the school bathroom. I looked around, I noticed I was no longer in the bathroom. When I looked up I saw trees that towered what looked like 10 feet higher than me.   
“Ow, my head really hurts. I guess I hit it hard when I came here. Crap! Wait where am I? How do I get home?” I whispered to myself like I know the answer. I stood up barely holding myself up. When I finally started to walk I heard a faint Russell in the brush behind me.   
“Who are you?” a girl jumped out of the brush. She held a blade against my neck with one swift motion when I turned my head around. It took me a moment to focus on the girl that was threatening me.   
Why do I recognize her? OH, the mystery girl I saw in my dream that’s her!   
“Did you not hear me? Who are you?” she said slamming me to the ground. “I don’t have all day!”


	3. chapter 2

“Look I don’t know where I am. So can you please put your blade away before you kill me?” I stammered in a panic. The mystery girl still didn’t back down and instead kept asking me why I was here. Does this girl not take hints? I DON’T KNOW WHERE I AM OR WHY I'M HERE! Taking a breath I repeated ”Ok since you still won’t listen. I don't know why I am here, I don’t even know where I am.” my staggered breaths clearly showing my fear behind my smile.  
“You… don't. K- Know where you are?” the mysterious girl stepped back in shock but still held a knife to my neck.  
“Yes! I don't know where the Heck. I. Am!” I shouted careful not to jerk my head into the knife. She stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time before releasing the knife from my neck. I sighed and laid my head back against the tree she pinned me to.  
“ I-. Come with me! Now!” her voice sharped through the sentence as if questioning what she's saying. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up to my feet. “don't be annoying, I don't have time for that.” she dragged me around like a doll. Her wavy brown hair moving through the branches like the wind.  
\----------------------------------------------❤-------------------------------------------  
By the time we got to a giant city that looked like some futuristic gateway. I had been hit too many times with branches, yet the mystery girl still had not been injured at all. “By the way. What's your name?” I knew the question was dumb seeing as she was basically kidnapping me. She stopped in her tracks and looked dead at me. Getting a better look at her eyes I noticed they were dark purple on the outside and lavender closer to the pupil.  
“Why should I tell you that?” she snapped  
“ Well, I just think I should at least know that?” I stepped back, making myself look defenseless.  
“ Fine since you're so nosy!” she snapped back at me making me shudder. “My name is Claire. Claire bunny.” she said her name with a quiet proud tone. “ if you're wondering why my last name is bunny. I'm the bunny spirit, the spirit of technology.” I gave her a questioning look and she rolled her eyes. “ did anyone ever tell you about the seven heroes of paintia.” I’ve heard that title before but where? Oh! That’s right my mom! The stories she told me and Jack as children.  
“ yes I have heard about the seven heroes before but I always thought they were a myth.” I stammered trying to collect the lies and truths I was told in the last year. Claire’s look turned from anger to confusion.  
“ you, wait! What plant do you live on?” she asked, jumping. Now that she told me I started to notice the way she acted resembled a bunny a lot more.  
“ oh, um- Deatrix. Why?”  
“ what plant do you think you’re on, um.” She looked to me for my name.  
“ right! Melanie.”  
“Ok then. Melanie, what planet do you think you’re on?” she questioned me starting through the big crowd of shoppers.  
I ran to catch up to her. “I’m on deatrix right. There’s no way I’m on a different planet that’s absurd!” I grabbed her hand to stop her from getting away from me.  
“ you’re not on deatrix Melanie. Follow me I’m not supposed to talk about this stuff in public around people at least.” she rushed. She dragged me through the crowd of people almost as smoothly as she got through the forest. She quickly jumped over walking feet and ducked under peoples flying arms, once again leaving me to get hit by them. Finally, we made it to what looked like it might be the main road of the town. At the very end of the road was one of the most beautiful castles I’ve ever seen.  
“ ok. We definitely don’t have those on deatrix.” I pointed to the castle. And Claire followed my gaze to the towering castle.  
“ well, then you’re in for a treat I guess.” she laughed. “that’s where we are heading.” she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the castle. Now that we were weaving through the crowds of people a little more calmly I was able to get a good look at what everyone was doing. Most of them were shopping for things like fruits and vegetables. Now that I think about it these people look a lot different than the people on deatrix. Some of the people had elf ears and cat-winged eyelashes. Each person was beautifully dressed in what to me looked like dresses straight from a princess story. We continued to weave through small shops and lots of people till we were about a mile from the castle gates. Breathing heavy, I looked up to Claire. “Not much farther I promise,” she explained.  
“ Hey. by the way. Why are you all of a sudden helping me? You just held me by the throat with a knife.” I asked breathing heavily from running.  
“ what? Oh! I noticed you have Trinity’s angel wing pin. Though now I know you might not have ever seen it before or used it. “ she said, hopping around me.  
“ So whoever this belongs to is Trinity?” I never thought that maybe the person who needs this could be the protector of deatrix. Maybe I should have brought it to the office when I had the chance.  
“Um no. It never had an owner. Deatrix hasn't had a protector in a long time. I don't know for sure how long but it was quite some time. Where did you find it?” She questioned stopping right in front of me now interested.  
“You really do act like a bunny don't you? and I found it in my school bathroom.” I giggled  
“ really your school bathroom. Wow, you would think that it would choose a better place.” she shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the castle.  
“It. you mean the pin chose to show up in my school?” it chose to find me? It wants me to be the protector? My head starts to spin, I can't be a protector. I barely even leave my room. “Yea, I guess it is a weird spot to choose.” I have to jog to catch up with claire. If this pin really wanted me to be the protector of deatrix how am I going to learn how to use it? And why now does it want me to protect deatrix?  
\-------------------------------------------❤----------------------------------------------  
By the time we reach the castle, it's almost sunset. Claire is the first to talk. “Ok. This is Queen Meadow’s castle, she is somewhat understanding but tries to be a little ladylike, Ok?” I nod my head.  
“I understand mostly but I don't know how to be ‘ladylike’ or at least what you mean by that,” I mumble under my breath. I can already tell this is not going to be easy and it's going to be even harder to get home. Even when I get home is there going to be anyone there that can help me with the angel pin?


End file.
